The unexpected
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Minami x Misao. You know why? Cause I haven't seen it before and I thought it would be fun to try. I will continue with this but I'm not sure where its going. So please, enjoy the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day that it had started, the tree's were lush and green and the sky carried not a single cloud. It had started out so innocently, a young green haired girl, reading under a tree in the park. The wind blowing gently through her hair as she relaxed silently into the trunk. But as a sudden twist of fate, a rustling in the tree's caught her attention, forcing her to set down her book. Before she could move to safety however, a brown haired figure fell with a hard thud, her head landing on her lap. Minami's face immediately went beet red as she fussed over the girl who had fallen so suddenly on top of her.

"Ooooooooooowwwwwwwww." the girl moaned, scrunching up her face in agony. Minami recognized the girl as Misao Kusakabe, an energetic young tomboy two years her senior. She was a friend of Kagami Hiiragi, a girl she had seen with Konata Izumi, who she knew through her own friend Yutaka. So, in all strangeness, she was a friend of a cousin of her friend. Ultimately the last person you expect on your lap.

"A-are you okay?" She asked, concerned. Misao slowly opened her large golden eye's. Only to see Chibi's little cousin's friend. With the little blush she held she looked awfully cute, her shiny green bangs covered her eyes ever so slightly. She had never really heard the shy girl speak. Misao gave her a large goofy smile. Feeling slightly encouraged at her concern.

"Of course I'm okay! I've had worse falls." She boasted. However as she tried to get up a sharp jabbing pain in her back protested. She fell back down with a groan. "Ugh maybe I should wait a while before I try that again." She laughed it off, wondering just how odd it must be to unknowingly climb a tree that housed someone you knew underneath it. She just guessed herself to be lucky for a soft spot for the back of her head as she allowed herself to relax into it. Minami's heart beat quickened a little at the intimate contact. Misao's laugh made her smile, it was a boyishly charming laughter, but still feminine. The tomboy was rather interesting, a unique person to Minami. Misao watched as the taller girl smiled, her lips upturned only so slightly. She decided that she liked the way Minami smiled, even she knew it was rare. It looked so soft and sweet. Being Misao she always preferred direct contact, skin on skin, something tangible. But not knowing the girl very well she had to come up with some sort of excuse for it. Such are the travesties of being Misao.

"So... Ugh, my head kinda hurts from the fall, do you uh... Think maybe you could rub it till I feel better?" She asked, a little embarrassed, afraid maybe she had asked too much, the girl was, unbelievably shy after all. She watched Minami blush as she hid her eyes from view with her long green bangs. Slowly bringing her hand up to Misao's forehead, she ran her open palm over it again and again, feeling her soft smooth skin beneath her fingers. Minami was nervous, but this felt somehow natural. She was never a person to act by feeling over logic, but right now, she just let herself go. Mmmmmm Misao moaned, this felt really good. Minami took the light moan as a sign of her new found companion being happy. Misao was allot like a dog, laying there happy while Minami petted her. The thought made Minami smile as she thought of Cherry, her dear pet. Misao thought for a moment as she looked at her, she had never really held a conversation with any of the younger girls. Though she couldn't speak for the others quite yet this girl seemed real sweet. "Y'know I've never really talked to you before, but I see you all the time with Chibi's little cousin." Misao announced rather boldly. "So tell me a little about yourself."

Minami hesitated, no one had ever asked such a blunt question before. "Ummmmm I uh, what do you want to know?" She asked timidly, not quite sure if anything about her was really interesting enough to keep the girls attention. Misao thought for a moment, lightly humming and enjoying the contact of Minami's rubbing hand.

"Mmmmmm how about... Do you have any pets?" She asked, smirking at her. She could see Minami's blue eyes brighten up, bingo.

"Why yes, I have a dog." She announced shyly, thinking back at her dog Cherry.

This made Misao laugh, confusing the timid girl. "Oh it's nothing, that just reminds me of when Chibi's calls me mutt or dog breath." She laughed again. Looking at the tomboy Minami could easily see her resemblance to a dog, especially the cute fang poking out of her mouth. The two continued to talk about themselves, nothing too revealing or personal. But little things, getting to know each other slowly. Now Misao knew how Minami met Yutaka, she knew Minami was smart, and rich too! She never knew the quiet girl was so interesting. Minami knew now about exactly how much the girl absolutely positively loved meat, she had made sure to make that very clear. She knew her friend Ayano was dating her older brother, and it was annoying when they got too lovey dovey around her. The area was rather secluded, there hadn't been anyone around in the few hours they were there. So obviously they both jumped a little as a raven haired girl rounded the corner, a skip in her step as she hummed the tune to some anime. It was Hiyori from Minami's class, a girl Minami had gotten to know as a friend. She was always kind to her, though a little creepy, and Minami was grateful for her company. So as on any other day, Minami waved to the girl. Hiyori turned to see a couple her eyes curious, judging by the looks of things, it was either two feminine boys, or masculine girls. Or maybe a masculine girl and feminine guy, probably the later as you usually don't see any yuri or yaoi out in public. One of them lifted their hands and started to wave her over, even more curious, she walked over.

As she got closer their faces got clearer. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized it was Minami waving, the girl seemed generally happy, a small smile graced her lips. Something usually reserved for special occasions. WAIT! HOLD IT! WHO WAS THAT WITH THIER HEAD ON MINAMI'S LAP? Hiyori's mouth hung open, her eyes looked almost ready to bug out of her sockets. She watched as Minami rubbed the unknown persons head. This look baffled Minami, that was until she realized the position she was in with Misao on her lap. Her face was radiating heat at that point , she shook both her hands, mouthing 'no' silently over and over. Misao saw this and, being the prankster she was, decided to have some fun. Reaching for Minami's hand and placing it on her forehead once more she cooed "oh common baby don't stop rubbing. ~" She made sure it was loud enough for Hiyori to hear as she tried to suppress a giggle.

Hiyori's nose was now gushing blood, and she was rendered helplessly frozen. She recognized the girl as Misao Kusakabe, a tomboy from a senior class. "S-S-SORRY TO INTERRUPT!" She shouted as she bolted away. Leaving Minami a stuttering embarrassed fool. Misao couldn't help but laugh. "Hehehehehehehe, that's gonna be a bitch to explain ne?" She gloated as Minami nodded quietly. Minami looked down as Misao rolled around laughing so hard she had to hold her sides, at this sight Minami couldn't help but giggle.

Misao looked up at the darkening sky and she realized shed be late for dinner if she stayed any longer. "Holly shit! I gatta go!" Misao shouted, but before she rushed off she grasped a piece of paper and a pencil and quickly ran her phone number across. "I wish I could stay longer but it's meatball night." She exclaimed. "TEXT ME!" She shouted as she rushed off into the sunset.

Minami sat there for a moment as she held the paper in her hands. After thinking for a moment she decided to pack up and head home 2. Misao promised to be an entertaining new friend at least.


	2. Slug fest

Minami felt a cold grip grace her heart as she stared at the number in her hand. She was now faced with the dark reality that now she was obligated to actually call the girl from before. Otherwise she be faced with people assuming she be merely a jerk. Not only would she have to call her, but maintain an interesting conversation, which was harder for her, considering her shyness. But sucking in her fears, she slowly bit the bullet.

MIsao was sitting impatiently at the phone, she had taken to staring at it while nervously bumping her knee up and down almost angrily. Watching it almost as if that would make it ring any faster. She lifted the damned thing in her hands and growled at it, trying to call to the phone gods to just make the awful thing ring.

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! The phone blared, surprising Misao enough to make her throw it up to hit the ceiling. She looked up and quite feebly tried to catch the ringing thing in its descent. Only to miss completely and have it land on her face. She had tossed it so hard it was definitely going to leave a black eye. She lifted the phone from the bed, opening it as she groped her eye with her other hand. "H-hello!" She yelled out anxiously, earning a light gasp from the other end.

Minami was surprised by the loud hello she received when she called, she second guessed herself, wondering if this was a bad time to call. "H-hello, my name i-is Minami Iwasaki, I'm calling for Misao Kusakabe please." She stuttered out politely.

"Misao speaking." The fanged girl retaliated. "Sorry, I got in a fist fight with my phone and I think it won, gave me a black eye two." She sighed out.

"Ummmm, huh?" Minami asked, fighting the urge to giggle at the randomness of the sentence.

"Oh I was staring at my phone wa- uh, just looking at stuff, and when it rang i threw it against my ceiling and it came back down and got me in the eye." She muttered catching herself. She had nearly told this girl she hardly knew that she was just sitting there waiting for her to call like a loser. She smacked herself in the face when she thought about what an idiot she was. Which she immediately regretted as she had just hurt herself in that very spot. Giving out a sharp yelp she mentally scolded herself.

"Uhhh what happened that time?" Minami asked as she heard the yelp.

"Phone came back for round 2?" she joked, making the girl on the other end laugh. That made her smile, which automatically turned her past few minutes back around into a good time. "So I hope I didn't cause too much trouble with you with that Hiyori girl." She said, a bit of concern edging into her voice.

"No, I'm sure I can clear it all up." Minami assured, happy that things were going this well. "Hiyori can be a bit of a perve, and she just tends to jump to conclusions allot." Minami explained, remembering how Hiyori stared at her and Yutaka over the past year.

"Oh good." Misao sighed, relieved. "And what do you mean? So she's done it before?" She pried.

"Ummmm... Yeah." Answered Minami, unsure if she should explain further. The silence at the other end answered her question. "Well, she uh... I think that maybe she thinks that somethings going on between me and my friend Yutaka Kobayakawa." She stuttered out, happy for an ear to voice her concerns.

"Hmmmmmm that is a problem, unless of course you liiiiiiike~ this girl." She teased, making kissy noises to the shy girl.

"N-N-N-NO I-I-I-IT'S NOT LIKE T-T-T-THAT-T." She stuttered out, her face growing hotter and hotter.

"OOOOOOOOOOH~ I know that voice. Thats the voice of someone who liiiikes someone." She teased even more. "Minami and Yutaka, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." She finished laughing. On the other end of the line Minami was left stuttering and babbling at the tomboys teasing.

"N-n-n-no its r-r-r-reall-l-y not that way." She stuttered as she tried to defend herself.

"AWE shucks." Misao smiled "I know that, m'just foolin ne?" The fanged girl answered, her mood more than brightening. The girl may be quiet, but she had some major good points about her. And honestly Misao didn't mind doing most of the talking. "Don't worry, I'm sure that after what happened in the park she won't think you and Chibi's little cuz are bumpin ugly any more." She announced, startling Minami. Who hadn't really heard such vulgar language before.

"B-B-bumpin ugly?" She asked inquisitively. Making sure it meant what she thought it meant.

"Y-know throwing a hallway down a hallway, rubbing clams, mattress mambo, playing doctor, the good ol internal massage." Misao droned on as she held in her laughter. "I'm not gonna have to teach you what that is am I?" She asked, holding her sides.

"N-N-no no no no no nooooooooo I get it" She nearly shouted over the line, trying her hardest not to laugh as well.

"HOROZONTAL FOLK DANCING" She screamed as she gave up not laughing. She heard Minami laughing on the other line. Begging her to stop and that she couldn't take it anymore. "Slug fest" she giggled as the two laughed and joked all night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a new day, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping as Minami wandered off to the train station that would take her to school. She was in a pretty good mood, her conversation with Misao still rung happily in her mind. She had never had a friend quite like Misao, but well, then again, she hadn't had many friends. That thought dropped her mood almost instantly, but she shook it off, reminding herself that she wasn't alone anymore. She had Yutaka, Patty, Hiyori, and now Misao.

She boarded the train and took her seat. As the train screeched and slowly started its journey she couldn't help but think about whether or not she'd run into her newfound friend today. Her energetic nature was a fun aspect about her, It was the contrast with her own personality that made her so interesting.

Not too far away Misao was thinking the same thing, She was already at the school, practicing on the school track. Every time she ran she could feel herself calm. It was when she did her most clear thinking. Running was her rock, which is why she joined the track team. Her love of running combined with her competitive nature made her the perfect athlete. Plus with her low grades this track was her shot at getting into a decent college. So every morning she would practice long and hard.

Misao quietly wondered when Minami would get here, so, although earlier than usual, she decided to get changed and wonder around. After a quick change in the locker room she moved to the front of the campus, where, very quickly, she spotted a tall green haired girl walking up to the school. "Yo Minami-Chan!" She called, waving her hands excitedly.

Minami turned, slightly confused, hardly anyone was ever hear this early. She looked over to see Misao, waving her arms around like an idiot. But Minami didn't mind. She strolled over to Misao, who was smiling so big it looked almost painful. Minami returned her smile with one of her own, a small simple smile that made Misao smile even wider.

"So what do you think you're gonna say to Hiyori today?" Misao asked as she skipped alongside Minami.

Minami thought for a second. "I think I'll just tell her the truth, it wasn't what it looked like." She explained.

"Oh yeah cause no ones ever used that line before." Misao laughed.

"I think she'll believe me, I mean, i've never lied to her before." Minami peeped.

"Oh well, don't worry kid, I'm sure it will all be fine." Misao encouraged, patting Minami on the back. That sentence surprised Minami. People hardly ever called her kid, either on account of her height or her usually stoic attitude, she had never had someone outside the family call her that. It was nice, to be recognised as not yet an adult.

Misao noticed Minami wasn't answering, which was weird, at the very least she'd nod. "Something wrong kiddo?" She inquired, concerned.

"No, its just nice." Minami replied dreamily.

"Huh." Misao asked, confused.

"To be called kid, usually everyone thinks I'm older, I once was even mistaken for the teacher of my middle school class." She explained.

Misao smiled. "It's good to know I can make you happy, here's lookin at you kid." She winked, snapping her fingers and pointing at Minami with a slight blush on her face. She remembered the stupid line from some old ass movie and it had just slipped out. She wasn't used to such mushy stuff. Then she saw the small smile grace Minami's lips, and she knew she had done the right thing. Whether or not she had made herself look all stupid and sentimental.

She scratched the back of her head, as she usually did when she got nervous. She didn't know why but that smile made her feel all wierd inside. "Come on Kusakabe-Sempai, lets go inside." Minami offered, unfazed by whatever it was that was affecting Misao so severely.

"Y-yeah lets go." Misao stuttered out. Shaking whatever this was from her mind and trying to focus on behaving normally.

By this time other students had begun to arrive and Misao decided to hang out with Minami near the younger girls classroom. She wanted to help Minami explain to Hiyori that nothing was happening between them. Which now that she thought about it, wasn't such a bad idea. thinking more in depth about it, Minami was pretty easy on the eye's, she was sweet, and she was fun to hang around. Misao immediately shook the idea from her head. No. Bad girl. She had made the mistake of asking a friend for more and had immediately gotten burnt, and she wasn't gonna go down that path again without a fight.

It was then that Hiyori, Yutaka, and Patty rounded the corner. The first of which, immediately jumped at seeing the two. Her face turning red almost instantly as she stumbled around for the right words to say. It was Minami who interrupted her before she could make a fool out of herself. "You need to know that you didn't see what you thought you saw the other day." Minami interjected, earning a confused look from the two uninvolved members of their group. Hiyori was just as confused, if it wasn't that what she saw, what was it? Misao turned to the group, as Minami's couraged was used up in that sentence, and she was left red faced and in the corner. She really didn't like being the center of attention.

"You see, I had fallen out of the tree Minami was sitting in, and landed with my head on her lap. It hurt to get up, so I just kinda laid there and we talked till i felt up to moving again." Misao explained, smirking her toothy grin.

"B-b-b-b-but then what was with the whole petting thing?" Hiyori asked, becoming even more flustered.

"Oh, well after the fall my head kinda hurt, so I asked her to rub it till it felt better." Misao answered as she scratched behind her head.

"That sounds like Minami-Chan" Yutaka peeped in, "She's always so nice and caring." Yutaka finished as she smiled sincerely. The young loli was practically beaming with admiration, which kinda made Misao uneasy.

No, she reminded herself, they're just friends, and we're just friends, so it doesn't matter. Don't get jealous. Looking at Yutaka she chastised herself for feeling anything harmful towards the small sweet girl.

All the juniors herded into their classrooms, Hiyori was the last to leave. "Sorry about jumping to conclusions." Hiyori apologised sincerely. "My mind just gets ahead of me sometimes." She proclaimed, embarrassed. She started walking the rest of the way into the room, accidently bumping into a fellow classmate.

Misao was just about to turn and leave, when something caught her eye. A piece of paper on the floor. Just as she lifted it the bell rang, echoing down the hallway. Jumping to her feet Misao made a mad dash to her classroom. The fanged girl made it just inside just in time. Skidding into the classroom just before the final bell had rung.

Misao took her seat next to Ayano and Kagami. Remembering the paper she held she laid it out on the desk. She was shocked at what she saw. Minami was laying on her back, she was staring up with such loving beautiful eyes. On top of her, straddling her waist, was Yutaka, she looked flustered, her hands settled down on Minami's torso. Misao's heart stopped, she knew this wasn't real, but it still made her unbelievably angry. To see her newfound crush in the tight embrace of another. It was tearing her to pieces. She had to get out of the room, the walls felt like they were closing in on her.

"Pardon me but I have to use the restroom" She blurted out as she walked out the door, not even checking for permission from the teacher. God, she felt like running, just running and running. But that wasn't an option now. With no other way to calm her flaming rage Misao turned to the nearest locker and punched it as hard as she could. She repeated this task again and again until she saw the locker had dented out of shape. Successfully calm now she took deep breaths, one after another in succession as she tried to ignore the pain in her hand.

She looked down at her hand to survey the damage. She was surprised to see it swelling and bleeding at an alarming rate. Knowing nothing herself about medicine, she decided that maybe it would be best to see a nurse. But before she did she poked her head in her classroom to tell her teacher where she'd be. Walking down the hallway to the nurses she stared at her hand, hoping that she hadn't broken something. Once inside she noticed someone stocking medicine into little prescription bottles.

"Umm pardon me miss? May I get the nurse?" Asked Misao. Only to see Minami turn to greet her.

"What's wrong Kusakabe sempai?" Minami asked as she recognised the girl to be her friend. Misao shifted around nervously, before awkwardly presenting her messed up hand. Minami's eyes went wide as she saw how swollen it was. "What happened?" she asked, concern ebbing into her voice, as she lifted it carefully in her hands. Misao watched for a moment as Minami looked over her busted hand. Maybe she should go around punching lockers more often.

"I.. uhhh. hit a locker..." Misao explained, a tad bashfully. Minami looked her in the eyes questioningly, her bright blue eyes asking silently why. Misao blushed awkwardly and looked away, she just couldn't look that beautiful creature in the eye. Minami could guess by the look on her face that she didn't wanna talk about it further.

"I'm gonna go get the nurse from the break room, you wait here." Minami proclaimed, ushering her to a chair where she could sit.

Misao sat, wearily thinking of the hurt look on Minami's face just before she left. It always hurt when a friend cut you off, but she couldn't just come out and say 'I found a drawing of you and another girl and got super pissed off cause I'm starting to get this HUGE crush on you.' Gah this was giving her a headache. She should just drop all communication with her, leave her be, not get any closer. After all, the worse thing you could do as a lesbian is fall for a straight girl.

Misao felt a subtle pain hit her stomach as she thought about it. A cold grip finding its way around her heart. She remembered that horrible incident, she had fallen in love with her best friend Ayano. She had prepared everything so perfectly, she was so sure she liked her back. The two had been out together lots of times, never on an actual date, but on date like things. Out to the movies, picnics in the park, that sort of thing. Then one day, she had brought her to the park where they had played since they were young, she had taken her to the little bridge right at sunset, and she starred in her eyes, confidently asking the girl to be hers. And then she got slapped.

"I'M NOT A LESBIAN" Ayano had screamed in her face as she ran away. Misao didn't come out of her room for 3 days, didn't come out of her house for the rest of the summer. Then one day, cruel fate decided to throw salt and lemon juice on her wounds all at the same time. Then stick its finger in there and twist it. On that day she had come to her brother to ask advice on how to get over someone, and caught them having sex. She felt so betrayed and angry. She slammed the door and ran, she ran as fast as she could for as far as she could, the pain was just too much. Still she could remember every sweaty detail, she remembered the loving look on Ayano's face as she looked at her older brother, she remembered how she always wished Ayano would look at her like that. She had run for hours, she ran until she was completely covered with sweat.

She collapsed in the park where she had asked Ayano to be her girlfriend. She fell asleep instantly. In the morning, though hungry and tired, she definitely did not wanna go home. So she just wandered around for the entire day, she went home at around midnight. Her family was nearly asleep in the livingroom as they waited for her. Her brother came to hug her, to tell her that he was worried about her. She punched him in the gut. That was nearly a year ago, and she still hasn't spoken a word to her brother. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't told him about her love for Ayano. She was betrayed.

She wiped away her tears quickly as she heard the door opening. In came Minami and the nurse, who quickly came over to the girl, surveying her hand and asking her to move it. Misao tried, but honestly couldn't. As such the nurse told Minami to stay with her while she phoned her parents. Minami just stood there, still nervous from the previous rejection. She looked down, at her feet and shuffled about. Misao was desperate to calm the tension.

"Umm, I uh... I just remembered something... something that upset me. I'll be okay." Misao lied. Her voice stretched and serious. She looked away from the taller girl, god she felt like maybe she was gonna cry again. It was then she felt long arms reach around her waist and pull her close. It was Minami, she was hugging her. This act of affection startled Misao, to have Minami's arms around her waist as she kneeled on the floor, it was all too good. She allowed herself to be selfish, just this once. She wrapped her arms around Minami's shoulders and pulled her closer, inhaling deeply. God Minami even smelled good.

Minami felt her heart start to skip as Misao hugged her back, this was meant to be a hug of comfort for her friend, but it was driving her mad. Her senses felt stronger, suddenly everything felt so sensitive, so new. Neither girl wanted to leave the others embrace, but, as the nurse entered the room. Minami jumped back. Both girls now had unspoken love for each other. Both had drunk in the temptation of feeling the others touch. It was small, but it was enough. Misao knew now that she had to get away from the girl, before she did something she regretted. Minami knew, that she had to get closer to her, to feel her touch again and make her her own.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been over a week since Minami and Misao's encounter. Both girls felt anxiety breathing its dreadfully cold being down their necks. Minami was wracked with questions, what if Misao didn't like her? What if she didn't like girls at all? Probably. But Minami was confident that love would triumph, 'cause it always does... Right?

Misao was feeling ill, she had to get away from the gentle mint haired girl but... God she didn't want to. Every time the younger girl looked at her Misao felt her heart swell with emotions so powerful she was uncertain if she could handle it. The fanged powerhouse was ready to rip her hair out in frustration. She couldn't sit still, so she started to pace. She had to quit, she had to quit cold turkey. She would have to just... stay away from the angelic creature that haunted her dreams. Misao felt her face heat up at that last part, It was true, Minami had found her way into the energetic girls dreams.

It was like that scene with Ayano playing over again before her eyes, accept instead of Ayano it was Minami, and instead of it ending with a slap... It ended with a kiss. Misao loved it. It was slow, firm, and soft. She had confessed her feelings to the stoic angel and she had returned them. It was like a fairy tale. But really thats all it was.

She made up her mind as she remembered how it would really play out, remembering the look of betrayal in Ayano's eyes. There was no way she could put Minami through that. She wouldn't seek her out again.

The next day at school Minami waited eagerly by the seniors classroom where Misao went everyday. She hoped to speak to Ayano or to Kagami, she knew the three to be friends and hoped maybe they could tell her Misao's preferences romantically. Thinking about it sent a cold grip curling its way around her heart. She couldn't just ask if Misao was a lesbian. What was she thinking? However just as Minami was preparing to leave one Ayano Minegishi nearly bumped head first into her. It startled Minami so much she couldn't help but yell out for Misao.

Ayano stared at the frightened girl, she knew that Minami had been spending an awful lot of time with her fanged former friend as of late. She felt hatred twist inside her for the tanned ball of spunk. She had finally gotten her brother, FINALLY! But then as a sick twist of fate she had to barge in and ruin their special moment. Her brother felt so guilty he had to insist they shouldn't see each other anymore. Upon hearing the fanged athletes name she felt her hatred boil up inside her again. "What are you doing here?" She asked the tall girl, for tho she hated Misao, she had no qualms with the girl in front of her.

"M-m-misao. Uhhhh I uh." Minami stuttered out. Unable to form a direct sentence.

Ayano immediately assumed the dirty lesbian to have done something to this poor underclassman. She was a stuttering nervous mess. "Calm down, and tell me what happened?" she asked her brows furrowing in frustration.

It was then Misao rounded the corner. Her heart dropped as she witnessed Ayano chatting with Minami. Minami had this terrified look, like she had just heard something awful. Misao immediately assumed the worst. That Ayano had told Minami she was a lesbian, and as a result the mint haired girl was disgusted and scared.

Misao couldn't face this right now, she couldn't look at the girls terrified face any longer. So she left, she just turned and left the school, going she didn't know where for she didn't know how long.

Minami was unsure of what the girl meant. "Nothing happened." She stuttered as she tried to calm herself down.

Ayano however wasn't convinced. "What did Misao do to you?" She asked almost commanding the girl to speak. Minami shut down, terrified at the girls commanding tone. "What did that dyke do to you?" She asked with more malice. Minami definitely wouldn't talk now, this girl had no compassion towards her kind, silently Minami backed away, before quickly turning and running off down the hall. She didn't think she could stay in school, she was too much of an emotional wreck.

So she ran, she ran out of the school and down the road for as long as she could. When finally she stopped she was at the park where she had first started talking to Misao. The young girl waltzed into the park, immediately seeking out the tree where they had met. Minami sat under it, calming herself from the emotional trauma she had undergone with Ayano. She was so tired of holding it in, she wanted to scream to the world that she wanted Misao to be hers and hers alone.

Misao had gone to a quiet place to think, her favorite tree, a tree with many branches where, with enough balance, you could comfortably lay and stare as the sunshine ran through the tree's. God Minami must hate her now. She tried to forget as she closed her eyes.

"I LOVE MISAO!" A voice from below caused Misao to jump, effectively knocking her out of the tree she was laying in. But the landing wasn't so bad, her head landed in something very familiarly soft.

She looked up to see a blushing embarrassed Minami. The girl who had proclaimed her love to her out of the blue to the world. Immediately Misao's worries had left her body, replacing them was her coy eccentric attitude. "Soooooo~" She whispered smuggly "You loooove me?" She laughed coyly, winking at the tall girl. Growing even redder Minami nodded. Making Misao smile. "I bet you wanna kiss me two then." She whispered, rolling onto her stomach and crawling towards the usually stoic girl. There noses were now touching, and Misao was sure that even if Minami wanted to answer the question she wouldn't be able to. So as usual, Misao took charge, kissing Minami fully on the lips and pushing her against the trunk of the tree. And so it started where it all began, young lesbian love, under the shade of a tree. 


End file.
